


From the Beginning

by stilesastic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hospital, Memory Loss, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesastic/pseuds/stilesastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets in an accident that causes him to forget everything about Lydia, and she is determined to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt i was given, but I decided to post it here as well.

June 26th, 2015, was one of the worst days for the McCall pack. On the road to the outskirts of the town, Stiles Stilinski’s Jeep had completely given up on working, causing the gas pedal to malfunction and remain pressed, even though the boy had taken his foot off of it the moment things started to go downhill. He couldn’t stop the car, either, for in his panic and distress he couldn’t steady his fingers enough to take the key out of the engine-starter. As the speed rose, soon not even the most-skilled driver wouldn’t be able to get himself out of the trouble that were facing him. Stiles ended up driving into a tree, completely crashing his car – the boy himself, was alive. It was the only good thing to come out of the event.

As soon as he came into the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, it was determined he had several minor injuries all over his body, but the major injury was the one on his head, where he was bleeding heavily. Nearly as soon as he had been taken into the hospital, he had fell unconscious, the doctors soon concluding he was suffering from a strong concussion; several hours later, that was exactly what the MRI had confirmed.

i.

About a week later, the boy had been awake, and the visits were allowed. The doctors had, beforehand, concluded he was suffering from minor memory issues, but considered that nothing important, as he hadn’t shown any sign of missing larger – and important – information. His father was the first to visit his son as well as hear the bad (or the good, depends on the viewpoint) news. All that mattered to him was that his son was all right, and everything else could wait. For as long as Stiles could remember who he was, who his father was and who his mother had been, it was all right; and thankfully, he could remember everything. The only missing pieces of information were the memories of some recent events (what the Sheriff was for) and abilities to recite the alphabet and recognize geometrical objects, though the doctors were sure it was only temporary.

The next to come was his best friend, Scott – he had come alone because the doctors had told everyone he could get only two visitors per day, and the closest people came first. Scott was relieved Stiles had forgotten about some rather bad experiences they had had over the past few months, but he knew the memories would come around eventually. He decided not to tell him anything, so he could enjoy the little joy he could have after the accident; for he did not remember the actual death of Allison Argent, thinking it was the robbers – and did not remember the Nogitsune. Such times, Scott did not wish to remind him of.

Several days later, when the doctors again allowed the visits (not too many at once, so the patient could recover both physically and emotionally), Scott had brought Lydia along. It was a long silence after the duo had greeted the boy in the bed before he spoke – and when he did, their hearts fell.  
“Who’s this?”

ii.

Along with a few events, the alphabet and the geometrical shapes, he could not remember Lydia Martin. Everyone was shocked at first, but as soon as they talked to the doctors – Lydia, actually, who had left as soon as her brain processed those words, being unable to stay – they found out it was really nothing much surprising. The only problem was, that Stiles could easily be updated on the other things he was missing, if the lack of memories had shown to be permanent; yet when it came to people, it was never as simple. It would be on Lydia to remind Stiles on who she was, what – the more he gave it a thought – seemed more and more an impossible mission. 

For Lydia herself didn’t know what he was to her and what she was to him.

She couldn’t stand the look in his eyes when he had first seen her – there was nothing of the way Stiles had once looked at her left. Only a void of emotions, that Lydia knew she could never fill. She could never show Stiles the way he used to look at her, or even see her. She knew, they would never again be the same. He remembered everyone else, but he could not remember her.

And she didn’t even bother trying to make him remember the next time she saw him, because she knew it wouldn’t work. He simply didn’t know her, and nothing she could do was going to change that – she realized that the next week, when she had visited again.

iii.

“You again?” 

Lydia only flashed a reserved smile as she closed the door or Stiles’ room, looking at him. She would not admit it to herself, but her eyes were searching for any glimpse of the way he used to look at her – but there was none. And her face fell, because she started wondering, if she could ever see it ever again.

“Me again,” she replied. 

A silence had fallen upon them – Stiles openly judging her and forming an opinion, Lydia trying to find the words to say. 

“You don’t remember anything about me?” she asked, not daring to let him hear the hope in her voice.

“No,” said he. “Were we close?”

Lydia didn’t know how to reply. Were they? At times, she would think they were only two people working together because of the circumstances they were in, yet other times, she would think they might be even more than just friends – something between them, perhaps. But really, she didn’t know. 

So she remained silent.

And so did he; Lydia couldn’t tell whether he was still waiting for an answer, or simply lost in thoughts.

“I’m Lydia,” she said at last.

“Scott told me,” replied Stiles, no emotion in his voice.

Lydia turned around and left, unable to stand this any longer. 

iv.

A week passed before she had gotten enough strength to visit him again. No one knew for how long he’d stay at the hospital, but considering almost all his injuries were quite serious, he was going to get out of there until the end of the summer, as it seemed. Lydia hoped that bringing him to the places where he used to spend time with her and the rest of the pack would bring back the memories, but until them, it was nothing but an ill-fated dream.

“Haven’t seen you in a while,” Stiles commented when his eyes lay on her, first visit of the day.

“I miss you,” Lydia blurted out. 

Her eyes widened, and Stiles, caught unprepared, took in a sharp breath, not knowing how to react. It wasn’t what she had meant to say, nor was she aware of that until the very words had left her lips. 

“I wasn’t going to say that,” she stated.

“I figured,” he replied.

“But I do miss you,” she admitted quietly. “Old you. The way you talked to me, looked at me, smiled at me . . . I miss that.” Upon finally confessing that, Lydia felt like she should say something else that had been on her mind lately. “We were close.”

That was something she had realized a while ago – when he wasn’t present at the pack meetings, inviting them to do something stupid, or just simply calling to check up on her, it was like a hole in the room. At least that’s how Lydia felt it. There was something missing, and she knew exactly what it was. Even when she was at her room, it could be felt when she would be on her phone, and she would know she wasn’t going to get a text or a call from him. She wouldn’t see him at Scott’s house when she would visit, and his non-presence was like a glitch in the system. It didn’t feel right.

And really, nothing really felt right without him. She knew the other felt the same, but not nearly in the same measures – she was the one he didn’t remember, not they.

“I figured,” he replied.

“I know,” she stated. She didn’t know that she knew – but she did. Somehow, she did.

There was a silence, and the two of them were staring at each other. She was trying to find herself in his eyes, and he was trying to find her in his memories.  
Neither of them succeeded.

“Maybe we should start from the beginning,” She offered, finally saying what she came to say.

“Maybe we should,” he repeated. 

v.

Lydia hadn’t visited him for another week, for she didn’t really know how they could start from the beginning. But when Stiles was finally released from the hospital, right when she was getting ready to visit him, she got an idea. That’s why she waited a few days, for him to get comfortable back at home, before inviting him for coffee. He accepted, and a day later, on a Friday night, they found themselves in a cafe downtown.

“Lydia,” he greeted as he approached her, right outside the cafe. 

“Hey, Stiles,” she greeted back.

“I’ve been trying to remember . . . I don’t remember whether I like coffee, or not,” he admitted. 

“You don’t,” she informed him with a sincere smile. “You like cappuccino. Chocolate or vanilla would work, but Irish’s your favourite.”

He smiled at her. “I know. I was just wondering how close we were.”

Blood rose to her cheeks as she realized it was just a test, and she had passed it.

“What do you say we order that cappuccino and whatever you like and go for a walk?” he suggested.

“I would love that,” she answered.

vi.

The night of their first time together went very well, and it seemed to her Stiles liked getting to know her and asking her random questions about himself. It turned out she   
actually knew much more about him than she’d presumed, and she didn’t know how to feel about it. Stiles, on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind that the least. He thought it was a fun game, and that’s why he called her for a coffee the day after. The same repeated, only Lydia thought there was something different that time. Maybe it was just her hunch, but she could tell something wasn’t the same. 

Only, she couldn’t tell if it was good or not. One thing she knew was that she wasn’t getting his memories back, and she really would have to work her up back to what they used to be – whatever that was. At least, for now, her goal was to get him to trust her like he once did.

As weeks passed and their nights out became a regular thing three times a week, Lydia realized he started acting much more like the old Stiles around her, joking and giving out sarcastic comments. She thought it was a good thing, but he still wouldn’t tell her what they were. She didn’t know either. So they continued going out, each time being better than the last. They would go to new places almost every time, Stiles taking her where he used to be with Scott when they’d sneak out. 

Lydia felt like she was getting to know him, for real – it was almost like there was a whole new side of him that she never knew about. And she liked it.  
Perhaps they really could start from the beginning, and this time their beginning would be the same. 

vii.

A month later, Lydia could tell something had changed, again. Much like the first time, she couldn’t tell if it was good or bad, either. She couldn’t even tell how she knew something changed, she only knew it.

And when Stiles kissed her that night, Lydia knew what – because he told her.

“Why did you do that?” she asked in surprise. 

Stiles’ eyes flew back and forth between her lips and her eyes before he replied, “Because Scott told me I used to love you. And you made me fall in love with you again.”

“And how do you know I feel the same?” she questioned. Silently, she was surprised at his words.

“Because you wouldn’t have been so persistent if you don’t.”

It was the truth. So Lydia kissed him again and again until her lips became swollen and she was out of breath. She kissed him again and again after that because she simply couldn’t get enough of him. She kissed him more because she loved him.

And he kissed her back because he loved her back.


End file.
